1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for aiding and hanging wallpaper.
More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for applying wallpaper paste to wallpaper.
2. Prior Art
The practice of hanging paper on walls has long been observed, and has progressed through a large number of devices intended to simplify and increase the speed and efficiency of paper hanging. Hanging paper essentially consists of extracting a measured length of wallpaper from a roll. The paper has a pattern or design on a front surface and is blank on the opposing or back surface. A paste, used to affix the wallpaper to the wall, is applied to the back surface. The length of paper is then applied to the wall, paste covered side against the surface of the wall.
Different devices have been developed for the different steps in the procedure, some devices combining multiple, or even all of the steps. However, the present device is concerned with the preparation of a length of paper, that is, applying paste to the back surface of a length of wallpaper.
Traditionally, a measured length of paper is cut from a roll, placed pattern side down on a flat surface, the back surface coated with paste using a hand wielded brush. The obvious advantages to this approach is its simplicity and cost effectiveness. There are, however, major drawbacks. Specifically, the paste is very difficult to apply uniformly and of a specific thickness. This procedure is also very time consuming and can create a mess requiring further time spent in cleaning. Furthermore, a sufficiently large surface to work upon such as a table or board may not be present, and the floor may be unsuitable. There is also the possibility of unintentionally depositing paste on the design surface marring its appearance.
A further approach to applying paste to wallpaper, is the use of a paste tray, through which the paper can be pulled. This can become very messy, and uniform application of paste is very difficult. A brush is generally required to redistribute the paste. Addition of rollers for supporting the paper and applying the paste has been the answer to many of these problems. However, new problems have resulted from these innovations.
Generally, paste applicators include a tray for holding a supply of paste. An applicator roller spins through the paste, and applies it to the back surface of wallpaper as the paper passes over it. A second roller is also used, around which the wallpaper is pulled, guiding it over the applicator roller. While these devices successfully apply paste, the paste may be uneven and applied with a thickness difficult to control.
The uneven application of paste results largely from the uneven uptake of paste by the applicator roller. Wallpaper paste tends to have a viscous consistency which prevents it from flowing freely. This results in the applicator roller pushing paste to the fore and rear of the tray holding the paste, and creating a void around the applicator roller. Therefore, the applicator picks up the paste unevenly and does not deposit it uniformly on the wallpaper.
Furthermore, the amount of paste applied generally depends on the viscosity of the paste, in other words, it depends on how much paste the applicator roller can pick up. This is very difficult to control, resulting in a non-uniform layer of paste having an unknown thickness.
One of the biggest problems with paste applicators is cleaning up the apparatus after it has been used. As stated above, wallpaper paste tends to be viscous, clinging to all of the surfaces and elements to which it comes into contact. Since hanging pasted wallpaper on a wall is time consuming, many times the paste is partially dried by the time cleaning is attempted. This makes cleaning difficult, with hard to reach places around rollers and in corners almost impossible to clean.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for applying paste to wallpaper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wallpaper paste applying apparatus which applies a uniform coating of paste to wallpaper.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which applies paste in such a manner as to allow the thickness of the paste to be visually inspected.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which may be adjusted to apply a desired thickness of paste to wallpaper.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which allows an-applicator roller to pick up a uniform layer of paste for application to wallpaper.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for application of paste to wallpaper which can be quickly disassembled for easy cleaning.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which prevents voids from forming between the paste and the applicator roller to insure adequate uptake of paste by the applicator roller.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a wallpaper paste applying apparatus which can accommodate substantially any wallpaper width.